


I Think I Love You

by Jenna_Nicole



Series: Killervibe One-Shots 2020 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, F/M, Fluff, KillerVibe - Freeform, Protective Caitlin Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Nicole/pseuds/Jenna_Nicole
Summary: With barely concealed relief, she grasped the cup in her hand.“Cisco,” she said, “I think I love you.”Licking his finger, he laughed to himself.“Yeah, yeah, everyone loves the guy who brings the sweets.”
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Killervibe One-Shots 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696453
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	I Think I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I think I love you"

If her half-up ponytail and collection of empty coffee cups were any indication, Caitlin was just as tired as Cisco felt. Long hours of tracking down the reemerged Eobard Thawne had blown the wind out of them both, leaving them exhausted and desperate. Once they had managed to put him back in the pipeline, they had decided to take turns keeping watch. Thawne was too dangerous to leave unattended. And tonight, it was Caitlin’s turn. 

“Caitlin, you’re going to crash. Let me take over.” 

She shook her head, lifting her eyes slightly to glance at the pipeline surveillance. “No,” she mumbled, letting her face fall back onto the desk. “The next shift is yours. You can’t do that for me. You should be catching up on your own sleep.” 

He sighed, scooting into the seat beside her and letting a box from Jitter’s fall onto Caitlin’s desk. She startled, lifting her head from the desk.

“It would be a lot more fun if we did them together anyway,” he said softly.

“What’s that?” she asked, sitting up and stretching her arms. 

“I was hoping you’d ask that,” he said, reaching forward and pulling the lid off of the box. “Cinnamon rolls.” 

Caitlin’s eyes lit up as if the sugary glaze had been enough to pull her out of her little nap. “Oh, thank god…” she said, reaching forward and immediately biting into the warm dough, leaning back into her chair with a pleased look on her face. “So good.” 

“Cannibalism,” he muttered to himself, laughing as he picked up his own cinnamon roll. 

She barely registered his words. “What?” 

“Nothing,” he muttered, with a mouth full of warm cinnamon. “I almost forgot!” he said, reaching down to the bag on the floor and presenting a large caramel macchiato. 

With barely concealed relief, she grasped the cup in her hand. “Cisco,” she said, “I think I love you.” 

Licking his finger, he laughed to himself. “Yeah, yeah, everyone loves the guy who brings the sweets.” 

~.~

The new meta was a  _ huge _ problem. Through the intercom, Barry had explained that each hit had only been used to further increase the meta’s abilities, causing him to grow taller with each strike, toppling over Central City like goliath. 

“Do you need Frost?” Caitlin asked, leaning over Cisco to see the meta double in size on the screen. 

Barry was panting, but he kept running. “It’s your day off. I got this. Do you have any ideas?” 

“Maybe you can use his size against him,” Caitlin said to herself. 

“He keeps growing bigger!” Barry said, backing away from the growing creature. 

Cisco nodded, looking thoughtful. “He’s like Ray.” 

“Or Ant-man,” Caitlin said, catching Cisco completely off guard by her train of thought, but he didn’t have time to react. 

Ant-man was a great place to go with this. “You need to knock him off balance. Can you find any rope?” 

“I think so!” he said, zooming off to who knows where. 

“Perfect, like in Empire!” Caitlin said, directing her attention directly to Cisco’s gaping expression.

She did it _ twice.  _

She was doing this on purpose.  _ Of course, _ she was. But why? Why did she suddenly feel the need to do this to him? She didn’t pay attention to his movies in the past. Why now? 

And then she winked at him, putting the final nail in his coffin. 

“What?” she asked innocently, when he just stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what it was that she was trying to do. This was new. This had never happened to him before. Why was she doing this? “What, you were the one who made me watch Civil War.” 

He nodded very slowly, sitting back in his chair looking stunned. “Caitlin,” he said simply. “I think I love you.” 

“I’m fine by the way!” Barry said over coms, rolling his eyes over their usual antics. 

~.~ 

Dinner had been less than perfect. 

Caitlin’s relationship with her mom had surprisingly improved a bit after her father’s death. The usual silence had turned into occasional phone calls, and despite the strained coldness of their conversations, Caitlin at least appreciated the effort. 

But having her mom over for dinner was a bit too much. Not only was the conversation uncomfortable, since she mostly talked about her own work with little regard for Caitlin’s, but there was also this constant undertone of scrutiny that caused Caitlin to wonder if her mom thought little of her cooking. A simple compliment, or even just a ‘thank you’ would have been great. 

The whole tone of the evening didn’t make Caitlin look forward to going back into the kitchen and cleaning everything up. 

That’s why she was so surprised when she walked into her kitchen to see the counters clear and the dishwasher running. 

And Cisco, lounged at her smaller table, watching a video on his phone. “Cisco, what is this?” 

He shrugged, pausing the video. “Dinner must have been stressful. You shouldn’t have to deal with all of this too.” 

She just stood there for a moment, stunned by her friend’s actions, wondering how she could possibly deserve to know somebody like this. How she ever got so lucky as to meet Cisco Ramon. 

“Cisco, thank you.” 

He grinned, removing the dirty plates from Caitlin’s hands and bringing them to the sink. “Anytime,” he said, pulling his unbelievably long hair out of his face. 

“If only you put this much effort into your apartment.” 

He made a face but continued scrubbing. “Cait, I’m comfortable going to bed with dishes in the sink. You’re not. You don’t deserve that stress.” 

“Cisco,” she said, falling into the chair he was just sitting in, staring at him with untamed admiration. “I think I love you.” 

~.~

Getting his powers back was a whole new adjustment. He hadn’t thought so at first, but apparently he had overestimated his control just a tad bit. Frost’s fiery eyes and clenched fists were enough to cause an alarm to go off in his head, realizing that he shouldn’t have run headfirst into battle without at least testing it out more than once. It had been almost a year, but he had sworn muscle memory would be enough. 

As excited as he was to be Vibe again, it didn’t stop the world from stopping as a shard of metal came piercing through the air, directly in front of his throat. He found himself frozen still, in a state of shock, unable to open a breach. 

He would have died if it wasn’t for Frost. 

Just as the shard almost slit his throat, he felt a heavy gush of frozen wind toss him sideways, in a heap of tangled body parts and flurries, and then just him, sitting on the icy ground watching her. Watching her absolutely  _ destroy _ the man in front of her. 

He couldn’t even really remember what she had done that was so amazing when she came back to his side, but he knew it was one of the coolest things he had ever seen. “That was so badass!” 

She rolled her eyes, covering her quick glimmer of a smile with an icy smirk. “Go home Vibe. Get your act together.” 

He stood up, reaching out his hand to,  _ this time _ , successfully open a breach into the cortex. He threw her a quick smile, looking like a crazed fanboy. “Will do,” he saluted.  _ Saluted? _ “I think I love you, Frost.” 

She turned her back to him, shaking her head as if to mock him. “I only have so much love to go around, vibe boy.” 

And then she winked knowingly, before pushing him into the portal with a gust of chilly wind. 

~.~ 

It was Frost’s 3rd Birthday. 

Or, at least, her third year where she was treated as an equal member of Team Flash. 

She was still surprised that they threw her a party. Or that they took the time to make her a cake. Or that they even wanted to go out and pick out gifts for her to open. It was still amazing to her. That they saw her as a real person. 

“Having fun?” he asked, sliding down beside her on the sofa. 

She turned to face him, shrugging her shoulders. “I guess,” she said, playing it off as if it didn’t get to her. 

“You’ve been smiling so much.” 

She scoffed, biting down on her lip to keep from smiling back at him. 

“So I have something for you,” he said after a moment, sliding a box onto her lap. She looked down, pulling away at the blue ribbon, wondering what he could have gotten her that would fit in that long black box. She was excited. She was always excited about Cisco’s presents because they were always handmade. Always personalized. Always something she would use for years to come. 

“Go ahead, open it!” he said, realizing that she was lost in thought. 

“Right,” she said, hastily tearing the rest of the package open. 

She lifted from the box a handmade, and very personalized, leather jacket. 

From the shiny black leather. To the light blue stitching. To the imprinted drawing of Khione on the back. And the glittery calligraphy of the words ‘Ice Queen’ just above it. It was stylish and edgy, and well-made, and well,  _ perfect _ . She didn’t know what to do, other than folding it up and hold it tightly to her chest. 

“Frost?” 

She held it tighter, aiming her wide steely eyes at him. “You made this?” 

“O-of course.” 

She nodded slowly, folding it back up and placing it on top of the box. Then, when she thought he might walk away, he felt two arms suddenly hold tightly around his body, more tightly than Caitlin even hugged him most of the time. He had to take a moment to breathe, before finally wrapping arms around her and hugging her back. “So you like it?” he asked, as she gripped him tighter. 

“It’s perfect,” she said, finally pulling away and looking at him with big, glowing eyes. “I think I love you.” 

He chuckled to himself, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’re welcome, Frost.” 

~.~

When Joe and Cecile finally decided to tie the knot, Cisco was excited for them. Weddings were great after all. He was always down for celebrating the love of his closest friends. But really, with it being so small, it was kind of hard. With Joe and Cecile, Barry and Iris, and now Ralph and Sue...it was starting to look like he was going to be the odd man out. Again. 

Well, other than Caitlin. 

And Wally. He was thanking the entire universe for Wally being there to make it less awkward. 

He didn’t exactly expect to be asked to dance by not one, but two women. 

Caitlin  _ and _ Frost. 

He danced with Frost first to many of the more upbeat songs. Her idea of dancing was very different from Caitlin’s, to his delight. She went all in, holding back as little as Cisco did when the beat hit in that way. Granted, it was a little awkward since the reception was in Joe and Cecile’s living room, but honestly, this kind of behavior should be expected from them at this point. 

When the songs changed to some slower stuff, Frost was quick to drop her persona, leaving Caitlin standing across from Cisco looking breathtaking. “Do you want to dance?” she asked, smoothing out her yellow dress. When she looked down, a lock of brown hair fell in her face, getting caught on her cheek. 

“You really think you need to ask?” he questioned, sliding the loose hair behind her ear. “I’m always up for a dance. You know that.” 

She nodded, smiling at him with a tight grin, before wrapping her arms around his neck. 

At first, she seemed a little tense, which had Cisco a bit confused. 

This was _him._ Her best friend. 

There had never been any awkwardness between them and there shouldn’t be any now. But after he led her around the room a few times, with his hands placed on her hips, and eyes closed against her hair, she relaxed, swaying with him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

There was this way she looked at him, after the song came to a close, that caused Cisco to almost stumble on his feet. The kind he had never seen her give himself, or anyone, ever before. He could only really describe it as a look of contentment. The same way he felt every time he saw her at work, looking up at him with that warm smile. 

He met her eyes, soaking in the radiance of her light, only brightened by the color of her dress and the setting sun in the back window. And maybe, it was the alcohol or the music to blame, but he found himself leaning in, suddenly not afraid to brush his lips on those of his best friend. “Cait,” he said, his voice broken by the start of another song. “Cait, I think I love you.” 

For a moment, she stopped swaying, eyes wide in some kind of shock. She looked almost upset at the way he was looking at her as if she was about to let go of his hand and leave him standing there. 

But then, she broke into this sweet little smile, and her momentarily confused eyes lit up like fireworks. “You really mean that?” 

He swallowed, lifted his hands from her waist and touched the side of her cheek instead. “Yes,” he said, almost mutely, eyes watering at her intense gaze. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” she whispered, biting down onto her lip with uncertainty. 

He laughed, touching his lips to her cheek, keeping his face there for a moment. “I did. I was hoping you might read between the lines. Or, I don’t know...start noticing that I find a way to confess to you every single day.” 

She giggled, getting her hands tangled in his messy hair. “ _Every day_?” she asked, eyes wild. “That’s pretty dedicated.” 

“Yeah, I’d say so.” 

Leaning back for a moment, she must have realized that he was waiting on her to respond somehow. She swallowed, looking at him almost shyly. “Well, I think I might just love you too. Is that alright?” 

“Of course it’s alright!” he said, enthusiastically pulling her back in. 

She grinned again, gazing up at him as if he hung the moon. “Good,” she said, cupping his face in between her hands. “Because I really would like it if you could kiss me again.” 

He lit up, pulling her toward him with burning eyes, kissing her then as if his life depended on it. 

They were so distracted they didn’t hear the group of people (mostly Barry and Ralph) clapping behind them.


End file.
